1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a rebar centralizer. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatuses, systems, and methods for securing a section of rebar to a centralizer so as to centrally positioning the section of rebar in a shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various construction applications require the use of reinforcement bars (i.e., rebar) for increasing the strength and stability of foundations and structures. For instance, in the case of micro piles, auger cast piles, drilled shafts, caissons, and anchors, it is sometimes necessary to position sections of rebar centrally within a vertically extending shaft. However, because the diameter of the rebar is generally much smaller than the diameter of the shaft, it is difficult to keep the rebar centrally-positioned within the shaft. Several conventional centralizers (sometimes called “footballs”) have been designed and manufactured for this purpose. Such conventional centralizers, however, are generally expensive to produce, costly to ship in bulk, complicated to assemble in the field, and complicated to attach to the rebar. Furthermore, conventional centralizers are often only made to fit specific sizes of shafts and specific sizes of rebar. As such, conventional centralizers may not be configured for use in many custom construction applications.
As such, there is a need for a rebar centralizer that is inexpensive to manufacture and ship and simple to assemble in the field. Furthermore, there is a need for a rebar centralizer than can be used with rebar of various types and of various sizes.